DragonVale Merchandise: T-Shirts
In February 2015, Backflip Studios announced DragonVale T-Shirts were available for purchase on the online retail website Amazon.com. Players experienced the introduction of the DragonVale T-Shirts on February 27, 2015 when loading-screen message advertisements appeared on the game screen when entering DragonVale. At the date of the announcement three different designs were available for players, fans, and consumers to purchase. DragonVale T-Shirts were the first item of merchandise officially released by Backflip Studios (other than games) related to DragonVale content. Backflip Studios teamed up with Shirt.Woot.com to create the DragonVale T-Shirts. The colors listed under the images above it are the colors identified on the linked Amazon.com web page listed under it. A search result list of all the DragonVale T-Shirts on Amazon.com can be found here. Sizes All of the DragonVale T-Shirts are available in sizes for male, female, and kids: Other Information The DragonVale T-Shirts are made of a fiber content consisting of 4.5 oz 100% Combed Ringspun Cotton. The DragonVale T-Shirts can be cared for and washed at a cold water setting with like colors in a washing machine. The DragonVale T-Shirts can be cared for and dried at a low heat setting in a drying machine. The DragonVale T-Shirts prices may vary depending on the region of purchase. Release Information Gallery DVMerchDVLogoTShirts.jpg|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchBabyFireDragonTShirts.jpg|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAdultSakuraDragonTShirts.png|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAdultWinterSeasonalDragonTShirts.png|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAdultPanlongDragonTShirts.png|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchFourSeasonsDragonTShirts.png|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAllDragonTShirts.png|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAdultOrchidDragonTShirts.jpg|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAdultZombieDragonTShirts.jpg|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification DVMerchAdultPrismDragonTShirts.jpg|DragonVale T-Shirts In-Game Notification FBMessageShopFreshDragonValeTeesOnAmazonMarch2015-Full.png|DragonVale T-Shirts Facebook Post DragonValeShirtsAvailableNowMarch2015.png|DragonVale T-Shirts Facebook Notification FBMessage-HelpDecideWhichDragonWillBeFeaturedOnADragonValeTShirt-Full.png|DragonVale T-Shirts Facebook Post: Obtain Review from Players FBMessageDragonValeTShirtVotingPollOnFacebookToChooseWinnerOfTheNextShirt.png|DragonVale T-Shirt Facebook Post: Poll Created FBMessageDragonValeTShirtVotingPollOnFacebookFullView.png|Dragons for DragonVale T-Shirt Voting Poll FBMessageDragonValeTShirtVotingPollOnFacebookToChooseWinnerOfTheNextShirt2.png|DragonVale T-Shirts Facebook Post: Result Comparison DragonValeFacebookNotificationOrchidDragonT-Shirts.png|DragonVale Orchid Dragon T-Shirts Facebook Post ZombieDragonT-ShirtFacebookPost2015.PNG|DragonVale Zombie Dragon T-Shirt Facebook Post DragonValeHolidayDragonTreeT-ShirtFacebookPost2015.PNG|DragonVale Holiday Dragon Tree T-Shirts Facebook Post DragonValeArcane PentournamentT-ShirtFacebookPost2016.png|DragonVale Arcane Pentournament T-Shirts Facebook Post BlazingGaleHouseTShirtInGameNotification.jpg|Blazing Gale House T-Shirt Available In-Game Notification Notes *DragonVale T-Shirts were the first official physical merchandise by Backflip Studios related to DragonVale content. **Prior to this other merchandise consisted of a digital soundtrack and spin-off games. *When the first batch of DragonVale T-Shirts designs were released kids sizes were only available in sizes 4, 6, and 10. **Sizes 8 and 12 were made available at a later date. *On March 27, 2015, Backflip Studios created a Facebook post to obtain review from their fans on which dragon they would like to see featured on DragonVale's next T-Shirt. **On April 8, 2015, a voting poll was created to choose a winner for the next T-Shirt. **On April 12, 2015, a general statement of the result was posted on Facebook to compare which dragon was in lead. **On May 23, 2015, an announcement was made on Facebook mentioning the new Prism Dragon T-Shirt decided as the winner of the community vote is available for purchase. *On October 23, 2015, the Orchid Dragon DragonVale T-Shirt was the first design released in multiple color options. *On October 29, 2015, the Zombie Dragon DragonVale T-Shirt was the first design released for a limited time. Category:DragonVale Merchandise